


Veritas

by missgnutmeg



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (not really bunnies), Anal Sex, Bondage, Bunnies, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Kinks, M/M, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-15 06:33:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4596504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missgnutmeg/pseuds/missgnutmeg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki goes to Steve for help but the plan backfires and soon they both need help. With the god of lies forced to tell Steve the truth and an ultimatum keeping them prisoner, what will the two do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Plan

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be a one off for Steve's birthday but then plot happened and yeah. So some of the chapters are a bit short.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki comes to Steve looking for help.

The sweat pools in the hollows between Steve's armour and skin, leaving him grateful that the day of training is finally over. The new Avengers – Wanda, Sam, James, and Vision – are gifted with skill but still lacking on teamwork. Each seems more focused on their individual skills than their abilities as a cohesive unit, despite his efforts to convince them it's their ultimate strength. He honestly can't be surprised, though. How long had the original team fought themselves? It had taken an end of the world scenario to stop the in-fighting and even then it had only really been for a short time.

How right Bruce had been when he'd described them all as a time bomb.

Steve reaches to unlock his door – his room is one of the larger 'commander' suites at the end of the Avenger's barracks – he turns the knob and steps in, allowing the the cool darkness to flow over him. He takes a deep breath.

And freezes.

It's the soft glint of light on metal that tips him off. He's not alone. There's someone in his room, near the bathroom. He steps in and shuts the door quietly behind him. His shield is a reassuring weight on his back as he faces the intruder.

It's silent for several long minutes before Steve decides to fumble for the lightswitch. That's when the familiarly silky voice comes to him. “Do not. Please, Captain.”

Steve stills his hand. He knows that voice. He strains to recognize the intruder's features in the near dark. Sharp cheekbones accenting a flicker of lashes covering pale green eyes.

“Loki?”

“Indeed, Captain. I'm afraid you'll have to excuse my intrusion, but it seems I am in need of your aid.” A pale orb of greenish light flickers to life above Loki's fingers, causing his skin to take on a sickly hue and making the sharp lines of his face all the more distinct.

Taking a careful step forward into the light, Steve silently observes his one time nemesis standing before him in search of help. His voice is soft but harsh when he finally answers. “Why in heaven's name would I help you?”

Loki seems amused by this attitude, his smile growing wider. “Because I can aid you, in turn. Oh Captain, my Captain, would you like to know the whereabouts of James Buchanan Barnes?”

Whitman reference aside, Loki has done his homework, if nothing else. Steve has to fight to hide his surprise. “You are a known liar. Why should I believe a word you say?” He stares into eyes made only greener by the strange light and tries to read the being before him.

“What reason should I have to lie? Especially when this truth is much more amusing. I wish to trade a favour for a favour.” Loki smirks and walks forward, his free hand holding out a very familiar piece of dark fabric. “Do I have your attention yet?”

Steve grasps at it, making damn sure it's what he thinks it is. He stares at Loki, having no idea how he got this. Hell, the bastard could have Bucky, himself. But it seems there's only one sure way to find out. 

“And what do you want? What favours are we exchanging, exactly?” Even before he's done asking, his shield is off his back and flying toward Loki.

Loki draws a dagger, just as quick, and uses the flat to redirect the shield so it buries itself deep into a wall. “I would not recommend attempting that again. _Captain_.”

Steve swallows and presses back against the door. Loki follows, invading his space until they're chest to chest and sharing breaths.

“I will put this so even your simple mortal mind can comprehend.” Loki pauses and his voice softens. “There is a woman who wishes to possess Thor body and soul. There are... numerous reasons I cannot allow this to happen. However, Thor believes me dead still and it would be inopportune for him to learn otherwise at the present time. If I simply made an illusion, she would be able to detect it. But you share my brother's colouring and build, so I would be able to use you to disarm her long enough to draw her into my trap.”

Steve frowns. “How can I trust you? How do I know this now isn't a trap for me? The last time I saw you, you were on your way to jail for trying to conquer this planet.”

“There is no oath I can take that would have any meaning for you. Our history stains me red to your eyes. Nor have I a sentimental trinket to leave in your care.” Loki bows his head. “I am willing to cast a spell upon myself, so that any time I speak a lie you will know it.”

The soldier's frown stays as he considers the offer. Is he willing to chance that Loki is telling the truth and that Thor is in danger? Will the spell do what Loki he says? Is this a smart risk?

Finally, Steve extends his hand. “I'll help. But as well as your spell, I get to bring a comm and wear a tracking device. Black Widow will know I'm with you.”

“Fair.” Loki bows his head again. “We depart at sunrise.”

And with those words, Steve is alone again.


	2. The Trap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans go awry and Steve and Loki end up as Amora's prisoners.

The plan is, in theory, quite simple. Though as they start to enact it, Steve thinks it may be more simplistic. In a mirror, he stares at Loki's make-up job that's supposed to make him look like Thor. The wig is sad at best, and it's quite obvious when he's in Thor's extra clothing brought from Asgard that Thor is at least a size larger than him in muscle. 

“This woman is going to see straight through this.” Steve huffs.

Loki rolls his eyes. “It need only work from a distance. The sphere around you will capture her before she can get close enough.”

“If she can sense you disguising me, why won't she sense your trap?” 

“It works like a trip wire.” Loki tries to explain. “A thin thread is much easier to hide than a large target. The idea is that you're going to distract her so she won't watch her feet and that activates the trap. Like a rabbit.”

“Right. Just promise we won't skin her.”

“What?” Loki gives the Captain a dirty look. Midgardians can be so vulgar at times.

Steve glares back. “What about that truth spell you promised me. Have you done that yet? I shouldn't have let you even start until you prove you've done it.”

Loki crosses his arms, his head lilting to the side. He releases a sigh then waves a hand and a golden shimmer covers them both. “Done. Do you need to test it?”

After a moments consideration, Steve asks a question. “What colour is my shield?”

“Green.” Loki answers with the clear lie and Steve feels a burn like ice on the inside of his right wrist.

“And my uniform?” 

“Pink.” The feeling returns.

Steve nods. “That's weird but it works.” 

“Good. Can we continue?” Loki's eyebrows go up, indicating his mild annoyance.

“Sorry.”

 

###

 

Steve isn't exactly comfortable standing alone in this forest glade, dressed as Thor, trusting that Loki will spring his magical trap in time to save him from the wrath of this Enchantress. He shuts his eyes and reminds himself for the thousandth time that this is for Bucky. To find Bucky.

A branch snaps nearby and Steve has to resist his urge to turn to the sound. Thor would ignore such a noise, unafraid of everything as he is. He holds his breath and counts to ten.

Nothing happens.

His muscles are just starting to unclench again when he hears a shout and clashing. He curses under his breath. “Loki.”

He races to the source of the sound just in time to see a woman in a long green dress pull a ball of green light of Loki's chest. The ball transforms into a crystal in her hand and she laughs. As he breaks the brush cover she turns in his direction and spreads her other hand wide.

Everything goes black.

 

### 

 

“Captain. Captain. Rogers.”

As he slowly opens blurry eyes, Steve's uncertain at first who owns the dark head the looms above him. “Bucky?”

“I fear not, Captain.” 

A cool, damp cloth touches his head and the world starts to clear. Steve remembers when and where he is and he can see again who he is with. “Loki.”

“Yes.” He moves the cloth along the side of the Captain's face. “And I am ashamed to say I may owe you something of an apology.”

“Apology?” Steve tries to sit up but is hit by a wave of intense dizziness. 

“Easy. She hit you with a sleep spell strong enough to down a creature twice your size.”

Steve groans and puts a hand to his head as he lays back down. “What happened?”

“We walked into a trap.” A reluctant Loki slowly confides. “I had not thought that Amora should attempt to capture me as a part of her plans for Thor.”

That sounds... bad. Steve attempts to sit up again, with Loki's help and moving slowly this time. He takes a look around them. The room can't be more than 15 feet in any direction. It appears to be made of a dull grey stone with no sign of doors or windows. 

“Where are we?”

Loki's lips tip down into a slight frown and his brow furrows. “I believe we are in Amora's current fortress. This is the dungeon. Quaint, isn't it?” 

“Lovely.” Steve rubs the back of his neck. “How do we get out?”

“We don't.”

“What do you mean 'we don't'? There has to be a way.” His expression demands answers as he stares at Loki.

“You may have noticed a distinct lack of doors or windows. We are in a prison of magical construct which cannot be entered or escaped without the use of magical means.” Loki puts his cloth down and crosses his arms.

But Steve is confused by Loki's response. “How is that a problem for you?” He's actually surprised Loki hasn't gone even without him, already.

Loki's frown grows. “Unfortunately, Amora's trap allowed her to take my powers hostage. I am of as little use as you. Currently I await for her to begin to brag and then make her ridiculous demands so that I might gain them back.”


	3. The Conditions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amora gives Loki his conditions for freedom. He rejects them.

When Amora finally comes for Loki, there's no grand announcement, no appearing door. He just vanishes and Steve is left alone in a room empty but for a couple cots.

Loki, however, finds himself in a long wooden chamber. And there, before him, is Amora.

“Such company you keep, old friend.” The Enchantress's voice purrs out as silken as her dress.

“At least he does not take what is mine.” Loki glowers.

“Oh, such vitriol.” She smirks. “Your powers shall be returned once you've met my conditions.”

“I will not give you Thor. Even if he were mine to give.”

Amora laughs loudly at Loki. “Oh no, Thor I shall claim on my own.”

Loki glares. “Then what?”

Her manservant comes forward, shoving Loki to his knees and Amora towers above him, looking down. “So often you've interfered with my lovelife. I think it about time I return the favour.” She produces the jewel that contains Loki's power and presses it to his forehead until blood begins to trickle down. “Your powers shall remain dormant until the mortal Steven Rogers falls in love with you and proves it with his physical intimacy.”

The gem vanishes in a flash of green as she completes her spell. Loki gasps and falls forward, hitting the floor face-first as he reappears in the cell.

He laughs bitterly as Steve runs to his side to try to help him. The moment the soldier touches Loki, their surrounding changes and they find themselves in central park.

“What the hell?” Steve stands and looks around. “Loki?”

“Not me.” Loki coughs as he slowly pushes up to his hands and knees.

Steve reaches down his hand and helps pull Loki to his feet. As he looks over the other man, he sees a strange scar on his forehead, not unlike a healed bullet hole. “Are you okay? What happened?”

“I am trapped.”

 

### 

 

Loki's eyes are fixed on the mirror before him. His fingers play over the scar on his forehead. Amora's mark. Where his magic will remain buried until he can convince Steve Rogers to make love to him. He chokes down a sick laugh. It's every bit as impossible as Amora's own quest for Thor.

The one-time sorcerer sighs and steps away, going to sit on the bed set up for him in the small room. 

With no where else to go, and Steve unwilling to have him running about unchecked, he is placed in the Avenger's headquarters, in an empty room not far from Steve's own. Loki is no fool, though. Even if this is a room meant for a friend, he knows it's merely a padded cell. 

He lost his freedom with his magic.

Another sigh and he runs his hands through his hair. What's he going to do? He doesn't have his magic, his illusions to help him. He's a former enemy. He can't let Thor know he's alive. Worse, his workings in Asgard will fall apart within days. His plans will fall to Hel. 

All he has right now is this small room, a handful of books borrowed from the Captain, and his misery.

 

### 

 

“You don't have to do this, you know.” Steve speaks softly as he sets the tray of food on Loki's table. 

Loki recognizes roast fowl and some sort of root vegetable, as well as a bowl of something green. It'll do. Steve has also brought him a bag of various groceries, snacks and such. He explains each item to Loki. “Granola bars, chocolate, crackers, and these are-”

“I am familiar with apples, thank you, Captain.” Loki stops him and takes the bag of fruit as well as the few boxes and tucks them away on his top shelf. 

“Why don't you just admit to Thor that you're alive? Why isolate yourself?” Steve presses his original question again. “You don't have to be a prisoner.”

Loki shakes his head, he's only just moved in and he's already getting sick of the Captain's stubborn concern. “Please stop worrying. I simply need to lay low until I can find Amora again to renegotiate her terms. The ones she gave are ridiculous.”

Steve's blue eyes search Loki. “Why don't you tell me what they are? Perhaps I can help?”

“Would you believe me? The spell doesn't work any more, you know.”

“That's okay.” Steve smiles. “I know you need help. I can only imagine what it's like to lose all your abilities at once.”

“Can't be that different from gaining them all at once.” Loki raises an eyebrow as he mutters. Though his words seem friendly enough, he demeanor is cold and distant.

Steve shakes his head, ignoring the intended dart. “Ask if you need anything. Anything at all. You know where my room is.”

Loki doesn't bother thanking him as he leave the room. In fact, he locks it as soon as the Captain is gone. He groans and presses his forehead to the door. How could he seduce that man? Even with his powers, he doubts he'd have a chance. Much less of it being sincere affection on Steve's part.

Love, Loki knows, is something he himself has never felt. Sex is merely a tool for gaining alliances and soliciting favours. Having to mix the two leaves a bitter flavour in Loki's throat. 

Could Amora have found a more foul trap for him?


	4. The Best Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve visits Bucky, now living in rehab, and gets unintentionally great advice to use with Loki.

“Hey. How you doing, pal?”

Bucky looks up from the comic he's been reading. There's a stack of them on the table next to the hospital bed provided to him in the rehab centre. “Hey!”

“What you reading?” Steve picks the top comic from the pile to take a look at it. “Star Wars? Have you even seen the movies?”

“Not yet. Carol promised to bring them for me.”

“Carol?” Steve sits on the bed across from Bucky's chair, eyebrows high in his curiosity.

Bucky knows that look. “She volunteers here.”

“She nice?”

Yeah, he definitely knows that look and he stubbornly refuses to go there. “Obviously.”

“No.” Steve leans in. “Is she _nice_ nice?”

“Shut up, Steve.” Bucky sighs and puts his comic down. “I'm not that kind of guy anymore, okay? When did you become an expert on romance, anyway?”

“I'll have you know I've been on several dates in the past couple months.” Steve crosses his arms.

“Really.” Bucky returns. “And was she nice? _Nice_ nice?”

The question leaves Steve huffing his own sigh. He tries to be polite, but he comes out honest. “She was no Peggy.”

“Never will be.” Bucky moves to sit next to his friend, an arm going around his waist. “You know, if you keep waiting for another Peggy, the right one is going to get away.”

“That's what I hear.” Steve leans against his friend.

Bucky's human arm moves up to rub Steve's back. “I know you loved her, but this is a new life and it's time to live it.” He silently curses himself for sounding just like one of his shrinks.

Steve smiles sadly. “The Avengers?”

“They're not your whole life, Steve. Instead of romantic dates with not Peggy, why not take a friend to a movie? Or a lunch or a run? I won't be in here forever, and I'm sure there's other people who wouldn't mind spending some time with you.”

“You're going to get out of here and drag me around on terrible dates again?”

“Just like the good old days.” Bucky winks, though they both know it's not going to happen.

 

### 

 

As he gets on his bike outside the rehab centre, Steve once again considers Bucky's words. 'Why not take a friend to a movie?' 

Before he starts the bike, he notices a tall woman with short blonde hair walking past. She has a DVD of Star Wars under her arm. Steve smiles as the idea hits him. He could take a movie to a friend. Well. A potential friend. Someone who clearly needs a friend.

He has to admit Carol is very pretty, though. He wouldn't blame Bucky at all for taking his time in rehab.

His heart is a little lighter as his motorcycle roars to life.

 

### 

 

“Heya Buck.” Carol smiles warmly as she knocks on his doorframe. The open door is Bucky's sign that he's open to company. “Was that Steve Rogers I saw leaving out there?”

“Yeah, yeah it was.” He smiles up at her. Her intelligent blue eyes and rose petal lips had caught his attention the very first time he saw her. She never seemed to wear any make up or fuss with her cropped blonde locks, but then she never needed to.

“Well aren't you lucky? You get all the best visitors.” Carol teases him lightly with a wink.

Bucky shakes his head with a widening smile. “We both know it's your day to visit Tracey. What are you doing here?”

Carol smiles right back at him. “I promised to lend you my movie. So here it is.” She holds up the DVD for him to see.

“Thanks, Care.” He rises to take it from her, his heart fluttering as their fingers brush.

She nods. “Make sure you watch it so we have something to talk about on Thursday, okay?”

“Yeah.” He has to tear his eyes away from her lips. He focuses on the DVD cover. Maybe Steve was right. “Maybe one of these days you'll actually get to meet Steve. I think you'd like each other.”

“Maybe!” She gives him her quick hug. “See you Thursday, Bucky-boy.”

“Bye, Care-bear.”


End file.
